


Summer Pornathon Challenge #2

by kattale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer Pornathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattale/pseuds/kattale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2012 Summer Pornathon Challenge #2 - Fuck or Die</p>
<p>Ironman/Steampunk Canon AU<br/>Warnings – Heavily cracky, implausible technology, painful anachronisms</p>
<p>Elyan runs into trouble with his latest invention.  Percival steps in to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Pornathon Challenge #2

Pornathon Entry #2  
Prompt = Fuck or Die

Canon Era Steampunk/Iron Man AU 

 

Percival peered curiously through clouds of steam at the twisted mass of metal writhing on the floor of the smithy. “Good morning, Sir Elyan,” he greeted his fellow knight. “Are you well?”

Elyan grunted in effort to free himself from a complicated casing of gleaming plate mail. “I am FINE, Sir Percival. Clearly.” His voice was muffled behind the face plate.

Percival reached down to lift the visor, revealing Elyan’s pain-clenched, sweating face. “You look like you’re in a bit of a pickle, my friend. May I offer assistance? What do you wish to accomplish?”

“Well it… I was trying to… it’s supposed to…“ Elyan stuttered to an embarrassed stop. How to explain in words the man could grasp? “It’s a bit complex, to be honest, Percival. A blacksmith’s trade secret.”

Percival crouched to study the metal construct. “Well I can see the electro-magnetic field generated by your body reacts with this cadmium core, creating a static charge stored in glass jar capacitors which dispense the spark to those copper coils, creating heat to evaporate the water flowing from these reservoirs, producing pressurized steam to drive the hydraulic pistons that motivate your arm and leg joints. It’s a clever piece of work. But what’s it DO? ” 

Elyan’s eyes widened and he had the grace to flush. He accepted the hand offered, allowing Percival to haul him to his feet, arms bulging with the strain. “Errr… It’s basically a suit. Of armour.”

Percival nodded in interest.

“I calibrated a lamb-skin sound drum to interpret commands based on my heart-pulses. When I exert myself, in combat, for example, the mechanism basically adds extreme strength and speed to my natural movement. Creating a “super-knight”, as it were.” Elyan flushed, dark staining his cheeks, and he lowered his eyelashes.

“Unfortunately,” he winced, “There is a small tear in the sensor membrane, dulling its receptivity. It cannot sense the command to release the steam valve. I need to increase my heart-rate to maximum capacity, so the sensor will release the mechanism to retract the armour.”

“Perhaps I can pry it off?” Percival squeezed his fingers into a seam in the armour, muscles in his forearms and biceps bulging as he applied his considerable strength to the task. 

“No, ow, stop!” Elyan cried, and Percival eased off. “It resists force – it causes it to compress inward – I could risk serious injury if you try to force it.” He looked down as the plates drew silently together, tightening around the knight’s chest.

Percival frowned, alarmed. “I fear your life may be at great risk, my friend. We must find a way to free you. Have you attempted physical exertion, to raise your heart-rate to a more audible level?“

Elyan nodded. “Running, pushups, jumping jacks, until the armour became too tight for me to stand.” 

“You are well fit, my friend, trained for endurance. It will take more than a few training warm-ups to peak your heart-rate.” Percival stepped in close, stroked a thumb along Elyan’s lips. “We must seek other ways to ... get your heart going.” He offered a slow smile as he leaned in, taking Elyan’s mouth in a deep kiss.

Elyan gasped as his heart-beat jumped – then narrowed his eyes in a calculating gleam.

Percival’s eyebrows rose, and too perceptive for his own good, he stroked a hand over the groin protection on the armour. Iron scales shifted and reformed to accommodate the growth of Elyan’s reaction. Soon an armour-clad erection strained under Percival’s touch. A slow grin lit his face.

Moments later found Percival bent over the anvil, trousers at his ankles, Elyan’s gauntleted hand holding him in place. Elyan slicked his metal-clad member with a palmful of grease, and lined it up against Percival’s entrance. It was all he could do to hold back. “Ready?” he gasped.

“Do it,” Percival urged, and drew in a sharp breath as Elyan drove into him in a smooth thrust.

 

Afterward, they lay curled together in the hay-pile behind the smithy, the stack of metal plates and pistons piled haphazardly before them. “Tell me.” Percival ran a pale hand down Elyan’s dark chest. “Why the invention? What is it for?”

“I just… didn’t want you to think I was weak. Beside the other knights, beside YOU, I’m no one. Weak, small… I wanted you to see me as powerful.” Elyan mumbled to the ground.

“My Elyan. Did you not know? You’ve always been perfect in my eyes.” Percival gathered him tightly in his arms. “My knight in shining armour.”


End file.
